poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived Back in Hollow Bastion
They have arrived in Hollow Bastion again and they saw Naruto Ace: Where's Sakura? Naruto: Still in the Castle. Wile: Against her Will? Naruto: No. She said she want to stay in the Castle for some reason. The other princess are inside too. Daffy: I wonder why? Ace: Let's go see them. Naruto: If you want to go. I'll help you with my ninja strength. They went inside castle and they found Sakura Naruto: Sakura. You're okay. Sakura: And you though that I was a Heartless. Naruto: Nope. You're not. Sakura: You've come to get the Symbol, Right? Please, be careful. The Darkness is raging deep inside. We've been holding it back, but we can hold out much longer. Ace: We'll take care of it. They went to see the Other Princesses Kimiko: Ace, you have to hurry! Darkness is pouring out of the Symbol. Coco: It's all we can do just to hold back the darkness. Morgana: I don't know how long we can manage even that. Ace: Don't worry, I'll do what I can. Morgana: We're counting on you, Animal Warrior. In the Meantime, we'll do what we can, too. Sandy: Howdy, we've been waiting for you, Animal Warrior. Ace: Where's Mephiles? Sandy: He's gone. Callie: When the Symbol appeared, darkness poured out of it. It swallowed Mephiles and he disappeared. Sandy: Though the Hedgehog is gone, the flood of darkness hasn't stopped. We're working together to hold it back. Callie: I cannot forget the look on his face. They went to the Heartless Symbol and they are Fighting a Giant Heartless and They defeated it Wile: Alright! Now let's get that Symbol from the Darkness. Garuru: Ace. You did it. They went back and it was Garuru and his friends Ace: Guys? What are you doing here? Taruru: We came from the Galaxy Train. Garuru: This is our friends Childhood home. We wanted to see it again. Tororo: Thanks to Black Doom. This place is in worst shape than I feared. My friend told me it was so peaceful... Garuru: Don't worry. If we defeat Mephiles all should be restored. Including your city, Planet Blanc and Planet Freleng. Ace: Really? He nod it means Yes Tororo: But, it also means goodbye. Ben: Once the world's are restored, they'll all be separate again. Paruru: Everything will go back to where they came from. Ace: Don't worry, I'll use the Portal to see you guys again. Beside me and my team are Guardians of the Universe. Garuru: I know you are. But it's not that Simple. Paruru: You may go see many Galaxy and Universe. But you didn't know about the other worlds, right? Garuru: Because every world was isolated. The passable walls divided them. Garuru: The Heartless destroyed those Walls. But if the woods return, so will the walls. Tororo: Which means the Portals will be useless including the Galaxy Train. Ace: Wait. Are you saying we're never... They look down Ace: Zedavia was right. I never see any planets. Garuru: If we never meet again. But we will never forget each other. Paruru: No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again. Tororo: Besides, I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to. Ace: What's that supposed to mean? Daffy: Ace! Look! He saw the Heartless Symbol and the Darkness is coming out Wile: Hurry! You have to get that Symbol! Garuru: Ace. Good luck. He went to get the Symbol and he got it 1 Hour Later Coco: Thank you, Ace. I think the darkness has begun to weaken. Kimiko: But I can feel a powerful darkness growing somewhere far away. Callie: It's the Heart of the Darkness. It must be be where Mephiles went. Ace: Then we'll take the Galaxy Train and deal with both Mephiles and the Heartless. Sandy: Great Answer, Animal Warrior. We offer this power to aid your battle. They gave him a Magic Spell, Fire, Blizzard, Thunders, Aero, Cure, Gravity and Stop Morgana: Ace, your courage can bring back our worlds. Callie: Once the Darkness is gone, all should return to it's origin state. Ace: Lexi will be back in Acmetropolis? Sandy: Of course. And you should be too. Ace: I can't go home 'til I find my teams and my Ancestor.